Do Demons Cry?
by PotakuZak
Summary: Naruto has been sent away, for how long? Well until Konoha is in need of him. M for gore, language, sexual situtations. YaoiShonenai, YuriShojouai, SasuNaru, KibaNaru
1. Default Chapter

Do Demons Cry?

A Naruto fanfic (Don't own Naruto…sad sad, I know…) Yeah, angst and Naruto! Ahhh! Perfect, anyway, it takes place after the Chuunin exams(I guess…it's after it…but it's not…know what I mean?), rated R for language, violence, suicide attempts, and gore. Possible yaoi later on…I hope you like it bunches and bunches! Ehehehe…stop laughing at me and read damnit!

* * *

**Do Demons Cry?**

_Ch.1_

_Recollections_

He stood at the edge of the clear water lake, just like he always did when he felt bad. He bent closer and examined himself, his deep blue eyes where clearer than the water itself, his skin was a light tan, and his golden mop of hair topped it all off, he brought a finger across one of the whisker shaped scars and winced, that was the only indication of what was inside him, did it have to be so blatantly obvious? Giving a sigh he stood and kicked a small rock into the motionless lake, sending ripples across the glass surface before muttering to himself, "Fuck you all…I don't need you!" He yelled as the memories of Cell 7's failed mission floated through his thoughts.

_:Flashback _

"_Naruto! Look out!" he turned just in time to see the rock coming for his face before everything went hazy. He fell to the ground with a thud. He heard the clashing of weapons before another thud resounded next to his head, he looked in the direction to see a man. But it wasn't a whole man, it was just his head, the eyes still glistened with terror as its blood soaked the dirt. He staggered to his feet, trying not to look at the decapitated body part. His eyesight was returning to him. He could make out figures falling to the ground quickly, while a black haired figure, jumped in and out of them, a pink bubble was bobbing towards him, and he stood there, still dazed, "S-Sakura-chan is that you…?" He felt someone strong pull him to the ground as a whizzing sound flew by overhead, he saw the pink figure, Sakura, drop beside him, as soon as his vision returned he wished it hadn't, Sakura's body lay face down in front of him, a small, no handle kunai sticking out the back of her head…_

_End Flashback:_

Tears stung his eyes, he blinked them away, she had died trying to protect him.

_:Flashback_

_They slowly walked back into the city, each of them bloody, but two of them dead, Sasuke carried Sakura's body over his shoulder in a cloth that had gone red. The man they had been hired to protect had also died, their last mission as Genin's, they had really screwed it up, no _**he **_had screwed it up, as they made their way into the village, Kakashi met them, an unreadable expression on his face, both the boys however walked right past their sensei…_

_End Flashback:_

The moment he had returned, everyone blamed it on him, "Why do I make it sound like it's _not_ my fault…it is…DAMNIT!" He slammed his fist as hard as he could into the nearest tree, blood seeped out of his torn knuckles, and the tree was left with a large fist imprint.

_:Flashback_

"_You little bastard! You killed her!" That's all the Haruno's had said since they had returned to see their daughter. In fact they didn't even seem that upset that she was dead, rather, it was an excuse to finally kill the demon. He had stood his ground in front of them, yelling at them as well, telling them how he cared about her and would never do such a thing, how it was an accident, all the while Sasuke stood by Kakashi and watched, he saw them occasionally exchange words…_

_End Flashback:_

He stared at his bloody knuckles for quite a long time before making his way back over to the lake to wash them clean, instead he stared at the blood, why did it make him feel this good to see it? He shook his head and dipped his hand into the chilly water and waved it about, watching the clouds of red float in front of him, what was he going to do? The village had all but killed him, they had voted him out.

_:Flashback_

"_Kill the little fucker!" Many cheers rang through the crowd, the Hokage lifted a hand for silence, "Listen! Listen to me! Quiet down! I do not believe that Uzumaki Naruto killed Haruno Sakura, whether you agree or disagree is at your discretion, however! I will not have any murders in my city! Do you all understand?" The crowd seemed to go quite for a moment, the Hokage stood in front of Naruto, who had been cornered into a wall, the Haruno's had gathered a mob to hunt him down, now all that stood in between him and the ferocious mob was his sensei, an old man, and his raven haired rival. The crowd murmured amongst themselves before Sakura's father stepped up to the Hokage, who had to stare up at the tall man. "Hokage-sama, we will not kill the boy on one condition, he must leave Konoha and never," he looked over the Hokage to the cowering Naruto, " _**ever **_return." The Hokage bowed his head, before turning to Naruto, he seemed to float as he walked over to the terrified boy, "Naruto, I…you…have been given an ultimatum…" He looked into the teary blue eyes, "_**You **_have to decide…" He needn't say another word as the youth nodded his head, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees,"…Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from Konoha…never to return…" He bent forward and spoke in just above a whisper, "I am truly sorry Naruto, but it's the only way…I will find you lodging outside the city…"_

_End Flashback:_

Here he stood now, at a lake, a small cabin sat quiet on the other side, it seemed not even the birds were happy, it had been three year since his banishment, occasionally he would get a visit from Kakashi, and once Sasuke even visited him. For the most part though he lived by himself. From the news that Kakashi occasionally brought, is seemed no one was willing to forgive him, not a one person. This day though, would be the day that that would _all_ change.

* * *

Ahaha! How'd you like it? Good bad, inbetween, ugly as hell? So tell me what you think! All feedback is appericated! 


	2. Ch 2

Do Demons Cry?

Woo! I got reviews! dances Hahaha! Yes! I am the master! BUWAH! …Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now on to Ch. 2! More angst, more torment for poor Naru-kun and…other stuff….Thanks again everyone! I am the author who loves to have his ego fed.

* * *

**Do Demons Cry?**

_Ch.2_

_Odd Feelings and Strange Dreams_

The dark clouds slowly parted, allowing the full moon to illuminate the placid lake far below, on it's lonely shores stood a blonde young man. He stood there, staring into the motionless lake, his expressionless face was a stoic as the lake itself, showing no emotion, a kunai shook in his hand, it's glittering surface bouncing moonlight off it onto his face, he swallowed hard, "No one will find me for a long time…maybe I'll sink to the bottom…" A sad smile spread across his pained face as tears began to roll down them, "I'll be doing _everyone _a favor…I'll be dead, they'll be happy, and for once even I'll be happy…" He choked back the sobs threatening to escape his throat as he raised the kunai to his left wrist.

The blade trembled as the cool metal pressed against his flesh, the damp night air had left his skin damp, hiding his sweat, he leaned forward slightly so he would fall into the water. Another gulp, "What should I say? Goodbye cruel world?" he mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to do this…I have to…" The blade pressed down harder onto his wrist, a small line of red ran down into his open palm, a relief ran over his face before he dug the blade deep into the small cut. A river of crimson ran down his arm into his open palm. He watched as the color drained from his face on the lakes surface, he could see under the water, it was beginning to turn red. Every drop of blood bringing him closer to ultimate relief, he fell to one knee as his head began to swim, dots floating by in his vision, he forced a smile, "_Finally_…We can all be happy…" The black of night surrounded him.

_:Dream:_

_A cool breeze blew across his face as he stood, he stood? Dead…maybe, "Am I…de...where am I?" He could see a huge tree in the distance it must have been at least 200 feet high, with branches spreading far out over what appeared to be a city, or town. He stepped back with a start, he was standing right at the edge of a very steep looking cliff which ended far below him, he narrowed his azure eyes as he looked back towards the city, black clouds rose up behind the city, the wind seemed to be coming from that direction. "Hello there Naru-kun…" He jumped around in surprise, already prepared for an attack, before him stood a shirtless man, his pale skin reflecting the sunlight…the sunlight? There was no sun, just blue sky overhead, accented by a few white clouds. But the man, or monster that stood before him was freakishly out of place with his spiky red hair and pale skin, along with his deep red eyes. The one thing that really caught Narutos eyes though where the nine red tails that stuck out the back of his black pants. "W-who are you…?" The man smiled, "I could ask you the same thing, what happened to the loudest ninja of Konoha? The boy who knew he'd grow up to be the next Hokage, the boy who had no worries?"_

_The man walked closer to him, despite his cold appearance, his nature seemed kind, familiar. A warm hand found it' s way up to the scared cheeks before dropping to his wrists, "Naruto, I am Kyuubi…this is what I have become inside of you…Why?" He held Narutos bloody wrists up to his own face, "They are not worth it…Both you and I know that…" A bright blush spread across the blondes face, he cursed himself for it, "Even if you are Kyuubi…" He found himself at a loss for words, how could someone explain wanting their own death? "I…I couldn't go on the way I was…How could anyone?" He felt himself beginning to panic, suddenly getting choked up, "Where am I? What is that?" he pointed to the clouds and tree in the distance," Who _**are**_ you?" Kyuubi looked as though he'd been hit, he stood there while he watched his little Kit crumble into a sobbing heap, he bent down and wrapped his lean cold arms around him, "It's okay Naru-kun…things look bad now…" he looked off into the distance at the boiling dark clouds, "Very bad…but things always work out…You still have people who care about you…Go to them."_

_He picked the both of them up and held Naruto at arms length and stared at the mess that had become of him. Giving a sigh he brought him into another embrace, "Just remember that little Kit, people care…I care…They will save you…" He nodded as he hugged the man he now knew was Kyuubi back. He stepped back away from him, staring at the too lush green grass around his bare feet, his eyes still glassy, "You never answered me…" he said in barely above a whisper, "Where are we?" A slight smile worked its way onto the human kitsune's face, "Nowhere little Kit…Nowhere…"_

_:Dream End:_

He awoke with a start, but his eyes found nothing but darkness around him, he felt around him, his was lying down, on a bed? His hand hit a wall to his right, "Damn…ow…" He rubbed his knuckles, but just as quickly stopped, bandages where wrapped around his wrists, he searched around for a light. With a click everything lit up around him, blinding him for a moment, "What the hel…Sasuke? What're you doin here?" He quickly glanced around "here", "here" turned out to be his cabin. He got nothing but a very disturbing look from his once rival, he went to get out of bed, expecting Sasuke to tell him to sit back down, but he did no such thing, rather he let him get up. However, Sasuke was sitting between him and the door on a wooden chair, "Excuse me Sasuke, I need to go pee…" He began to walk past him, he stopped as his rivals strong grip on his wrists, Sasuke roughly pulled him back in front of him, still holding his wrist, "Just what the hell do you think your doin?" Naruto shouted at him, he was losing it again, this time not in front of his imaginary friend, but his quite real rival.

Sasuke's face went into unreadable mode before Naruto felt a sharp pain on his face, Sasuke had just slapped him! He could feel the heat rising to his face, but before he could do anything Sasuke exploded, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?" He gripped his wrist tighter, making Naruto wince, "Sasuke-kun…you're hurting me…" He tried to free his wrist, but his rival had a tight grip on it, Sasuke stood, glaring at the wriggling Naruto, "And do you know how much you would of hurt us?" He stopped and let go of him, had he said us? "I mean Kakashi-sensai…and…and everyone…everyone else.." He swallowed before turning away, a slight blush creeping onto his face, he stopped before opening the door, revealing that it was still night out, or early morning, he turned to look at Naruto, who was rubbing his vary sore wrists and sighed, "Kakashi-sensai will be here in the morning, you'd better be here…" He slammed the door behind him, leaving Naruto with very sore wrists and many questions.

* * *

My bad attempt at making fluff…sorta, well at least developing plot! Anyway, it's sorta short, and Sasuke is OOC kinda, but overall…yeah…Have you ever noticed that you can write better at night? I really hope you like this, it just sorta came out…I'll revise it later unless I see a real need to change it, and next chapter Kakashi finally shows up! Yay! Weird… :P OH! And HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed! I SUPER APPERICIATE IT! –glomps them all- Thanks! Oh, and questions in the reviews, is it gonna be SasaNaru…

Something happened, and I have no idea as to what exactly it was, but deleted all my wonderful reviews, now I'm sad, and it is missing up my new chapters…so! My solution to every problem shall be applied here! Delete it all and start over (By reposting the story that is…)! HEY HOE! Ignore this YO!

Resolved! A few changes made, tweaks here and there, read and tell me what you think, just like before, thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Do Demons Cry?

Ch. 3

Forgotten Legends

Wow, sorry about that long gap between chapters, it would appear that I've had a yeah long writers block…ehehe…Anyway, having read over the previous two chapters, I have decided that I will continue this story, so enjoy!

* * *

A cool fall breeze swept through his blonde hair as he sat at the waters edge, his reflection, though slightly distorted, revealed pale features, more than likely from blood loss, however; it appeared that Kyuubi had leant a hand in a very speedy recovery, Naruto had already taken off the bloody bandage from his lift wrist to find nothing more than a small scab. He'd been told to sit here and wait by a very odd Sasuke, and, having already incurred said mans wrath, he felt it best to stay put.

He took a deep breath of the crisp air, supposedly his old sensei was going to show up, and unless he was very mistaken, would lecture him in why suicide was a bad thing…as if he hadn't already figured it out. Suddenly there came a loud "POP" from behind, taking his time, as he already knew who it was, he slowly gazed up at the silver haired man before turning his attention back to his own sickly appearance. The masked Jounin sat next to him, crossing his legs Indian-style, he could feel the one black eye staring at him, but before the newcomer could speak, "Listen, Kakashi-sensei, I already know what you're going to say…Sasuke made it perfectly clear to me that I made a mistake, okay? So please, I don't want to hear it from you as well…" He gave a sigh at this, already expecting the reprobation; however such a thing did not come.

"Ah, yeah, I heard about that. He really got on you huh? Well we've all been a little stressed lately…Things seem to be going from bad to worse as of late..." This response drew a curious gaze from the younger of the two, his ignorance of current situations apparent, "Uh…what you mean?" Now the elder took a longing gaze out over the slightly calm lake, he took his time answering, choosing how best to approach the question. He gave a discomforted sigh as he settled on being blunt and to the point," The Hokage has been killed Naruto…" This drew an unbelieving gaze from the other, one eyebrow raised, "This really isn't the time to be joking around sir…" Kakashi simply shook his silvery head as he closed the one visible eye, perhaps blunt had not been the correct choice? He looked down at the young man, who happened to be waiting for a smiling eye, "I'm afraid it's the truth Naruto, he's already been replaced by the Sannin Tsunade…I'm very sorry, but the villagers are still adamant in their decision to keep you out, even on something as crucial as the death of the Third…" Narutos mouth gave the slightest twitch as he stared back out over the water, so it hadn't been a joke? He felt his eyes begin to burn again, a sensation all too familiar to the young demon bearer, how could they have left him out? Why would they do such a thing, were they really that heartless? How could they shun him, no…keep him in complete darkness about the man who saved him being dead? However, this brought about another question which he voiced through trembling, clenched teeth, "W-who….who did it sensei?" The whole world seemed to have fallen down around him, all at once it seemed as if everything had been wiped from his mind, a feeling of complete blankness and loneliness, his old master shook his head in regret, "One of his older pupils…His name is Orochimaru…" The name slithered through Narutos head like a snake, squirming its way through every nook and cranny of his mind, he'd heard that name somewhere before, but where?

_.:Flashback:._

_The rain pounded heavily against the school window as thunder shook the schoolhouse, causing the already inadequate lighting to flicker in and out, at the front of the room stood one of Narutos most favorite people in the whole wide world, Iruka-san, he leaned over onto his desk while he spoke aloud, "Of the three, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade; Orochimaru was most feared, for this man, or beast as some called him, had gained such power that many thought that he feared nothing, not even the mighty Hokage himself." At this a hand shot into the air, it belonged to a very young Kiba Inuzuka, a slightly surprised look came over Iruka's face, it wasn't often he had one of his infamous troublemakers pay attention in class, "Yes Kiba, what is it?"_

_"My mom said Orochimaru was a real man, is he?"_

_"Well, I suppose your mother is correct for the most part, yes, he was a real man, though his betrayal of the village happened many many years ago, so far ago that I can't even remember it."_

_Again, another hand shot into the air, this time it belonged to a bright blue eyed youth by the name of, "Yes Naruto?"_

_"Why didn't the other two try and stop him?"_

_"That's a very good question actually, as far as we know they still considered him a friend up until the day he turned over his headband, and by that time their bond had been broken, none of them could work together. So…two could not face one, it was a three man cell, it had grown together and in the end, found it could not function properly with a piece missing, and I'm guessing having to fight that missing piece made it all the harder." Iruka gave a satisfied nod at his answer, however; before he could say another word, another hand had reached into the air, this time it belonged to a pink haired little girl with a slightly large forehead, "But sir…Why didn't the Hokage just deal with him?"_

_"Ah, another good question Sakura, that's because Orochimaru, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, were like children to him, and, I think, no parent could ever consider murdering their own child, even if the child themselves threatened murder." He gave another glance over the class before continuing, "Now, if you'll all turn to page…"_

_.:Flashback End:._

Naruto gave a start as he looked back up at Kakashi, his emotions now catching up with him, his voice caught in his throat while he choked back tears, "B-but I…I though that…that H-Hokage-sama could take him! Iruka said so!" At this Kakashi simply gave a nod, he took a few moments as he picked his words, all the while Naruto stared up at his masters blank face, trying desperately to hold back the swell tears.

Eventually he spoke, "I think…as Iruka undoubtedly told you, that the Hokage could not kill any of his students, he has viewed all his pupils as his own blood children…And it certainly didn't help that Orochimaru choose the time that he did, the Hokage was getting old Naruto…Although he was still a powerful fighter, old age is still a huge handicap for anyone he was simply not as fast or as strong as he once was…I wish though, that he was the biggest of our problems, but, he is not…It would seem you had a caller a few days ago, Sasuke had a run in with this man…"

_.:Flashback:._

_A dark haired young man made his way along a cobblestone path next to a small stream, a small gaggle of girls passed, all of whom began to talk excitedly as he passed, he heard his name whispered between them, "Oh my god! It's Sasuke! He's so hot! Ohhh…Ahhhh!" He simply gave an annoyed snort as he stalked off behind them, eventually coming to a shaded part of the walkway beside the stream, however, he soon found his path blocked by a tall, dark figure. His stoic obsidian eyes gave the man a one over, he had quite a strange attire, a long black cloak with oriental red clouds patched on here and there, and on top of his head sat a large brimmed straw hat with charms hanging off the sides, the large hat managed to hide his face quite effectively. Rather then stand there and stare at the man, he decided to simply walk past him without a single word, so he did just that. As he came side to side with man he felt a sudden, strong pain on his left bicep, suddenly he was spinning, so fast that the scenery became blurred, without warning a pain erupted in his midsection, his eyes, which had turned blood red in color saw a sandaled foot inserted into said body part before he was sent flying. He landed hard in the small stream, sending a few small rocks and water flying, he felt several deep cuts in his elbow and back, however, he felt nothing broken, so he sprang up, ready to take the offense. It was at this time, however, that his attacker shed the large straw hat, Sharingan met Sharingan, it was the only other pair of Mirror Wheel eyes the young Uchiha had ever laid his own on, "Hello little brother, I'm only going to ask this once, where is Kyuubi?"_

_.:Flashback End:._

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked it! It's over 5 pages in word, so you'd better like it a damn lot! Kidding…sort of…Anyway, in case you can't tell I'm trying to integrate the original storyline with my own a bit, some people like that shrugs Anyway, review if you liked, and I'll get to work on the next as soon as I can? K? Okey dokie!

Caio!


	4. Authors Note

Hey everybody!!!

Sorry for the…like…four year long delay x.x

Anyway, I just wanna let you all know that I will in fact be continueing my story! Yes, believe it or not! I am currently reworking my story to fit in alongside the developing storyline. It will branch, it will pair some of our favorites up, and it will be AWESOME!!

Hell yeah, anyway, I may or may not change it over to another pen name, seeing as this one is incredibly outdated. That being said, if I do I will most certinaly add a link in this story for you to be able to follow to, or you can always just search for the title :)

So, recap, I am continuing this story, it will somewhat follow the current storyline, and it will be updated soon. I'm outlining the plot and characters right now. So, keep a watchful eyeout, the updated story should be avilable withen the month! Hope to see you all soon!

Also, I just wanna say thank you so so so much to those who have kept watch for all this time and thank you all again very very much for the reviews. I can't begin to tell you all how much it means to me to hear/read that people like what I write, so thank you!!

One more thing….I am a guy….haha


End file.
